The present invention relates to a virtual touch-control lock and, more particularly, to a virtual touch-control lock using a transparent or non-transparent input platform of a non-touch-control screen as an input interface and cooperating with at least one image pick up device for picking up images to permit unlocking control of a lock through handwriting on or touching the transparent or non-transparent input platform.
Conventional mechanical locks have been well developed, and metal keys are generally required to open most types of the mechanical locks, such that many people have to carry various keys for different locks and have to remember the corresponding lock of each key, which is inconvenient in carriage and use. With the progress of technology, conventional mechanical locks have been gradually developed to include motors or magnetically driven devices to activate the components of the locks, while cooperating electrical identity identification processes control locking or unlocking of the locks.
One type of the most commonly used electric locks uses radio frequency identification (RFID) technology to identify the identity of the user. Specifically, when the user carrying an induction card is near the electric lock, the electric lock reads an identification number stored in the induction card and compares the identification number of the induction card with a list of authorized identification numbers stored in the electric lock. If the identification number of the induction card matches any one of the authorized identification numbers, the electric lock is unlocked. On the other hand, if the identification number of the induction card does not match any one of authorized identification numbers, the electric lock remains locked. It is obvious that the electric lock remains locked if the user is without an induction card. Since the electric lock using RFID may require remote control (and is, thus, more suitable for public areas) and since the control of authorization or cancellation of the authorization of the induction card is complicated, the electric lock using RFID is not suitable for houses or non-public areas.
Furthermore, operation of electric locks requires electricity. Taking a door lock using RFID as an example, since the door can pivot, it is not easy to directly use the main power supply as the power source for the RFID door lock. Thus, a battery is mounted in the door lock to provide electricity to the RFID door lock. However, the RFID door lock intermittently emits signals to detect whether an induction card is nearby, such that the battery power could not support long-term operation of the RFID door lock without replacement of the battery.
Furthermore, locks, which are generally used against burglary, cannot generate an alarm signal while the locks are being destroyed by thieves, such as by using a hammer, such that the users cannot know the locks are being destroyed.